


This One's a Keeper

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Hogwarts Will Always Be There [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec as team captain, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And a shameless flirt, M/M, Magnus as Quidditch commentator, Quidditch, and also best Keeper ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: Alec's been training for this for months. Ever since he was granted captaincy of his house Quidditch team, he's been determined to take the cup home. All he has to do now is win the games and see that mission through.If his boyfriend's commentary doesn't distract him too much, that is.aka. Team Captain Alec & Quidditch Commentator Magnus





	This One's a Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceciwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciwrites/gifts).



> Written primarily for the lovely Ceci, because it's her birthday!!! Happy birthday my love, I hope this is everything you wanted it to be <3
> 
> Also tagging in for SH AU Mondays, as it was originally conceived for Sports week ;) Hope you all enjoy, let me know what you think! As always, you can find me [@isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com) if you so wish xoxo
> 
> Translated to Russian, which can be [read here!](https://vk.com/wall-128876497_72043)

“And after another excellent save, Lightwood sets the play going again, with Loss in possession. Really, I don’t know why the Gryffindor side are even trying any more - you’d think the first twenty odd failed attempts would be enough to put them off.”

Alec did his best to keep his attention on the match - usually it was no problem. The titanic struggle between two teams was usually enough to keep his mind focused on the problem at hand, watching his team, guiding them where necessary. He took his duty as captain seriously. He wanted the Cup this year, and he wasn’t going to get it by sitting back, relaxing and listening to the commentary.

But they _were_ up a hundred points and he’d managed to keep a clean sheet all game; a feat practically unheard of in Quidditch. Jace would be seething later, he knew. Jace _also_ took his duties as captain seriously - it was just that Alec had been proved right on every level when he’d insisted his team were better. Maybe not more talented, but definitely far more disciplined than the chaos of the Gryffindor team. Alec was surprised they were managing to make co-ordinated attacks at all. Roberts, Fray and Blackthorn spent too much time bickering to really function as a unit, whilst their tiny seeker was finding the weather conditions challenging to say the least, from what Alec was able to see. It was dry, but the wind was sweeping him off course every time he made a dive for the snitch.

Alec didn’t like to count his dragons before they’d hatched, but things were looking up.

“You know, the last time someone managed to keep a clean sheet was three seasons ago, which really makes this Hufflepuff team look far superior than anyone else who’s played before them this season.” Simon’s voice echoed around the stadium, the wind carrying in odd ways around the space. But as always, that voice was never alone.

“Well, I’d say that Alexander Lightwood’s excellent rise of captaincy of the team has helped that. Long deserved of course, he is _remarkably_ talented at all sorts of things.”

Even in the middle of a game, Magnus could still make him flush bright red.

“Stay on topic, Mr Bane!” came the faint cry of Professor Herondale in the background, and Magnus scoffed.

“I am on topic! I’m informing the people of how exceptionally skilled Alexander Lightwood is! And remarkably flexible-”

“ _Bane!_ ”

“Oh, all right, Gryffindor back in possession with Fray streaking down the outside of the pitch, which I’m sure a blind person could see thanks to all the red. Ginger and scarlet robes really don’t mix.”

Simon’s voice chimed back in, no doubt discussing some other facts or other interesting bits, but Alec did his best to block it out since Clary was indeed bolting down the pitch, faking towards his left post. A bludger went flying her way, but she dodged it neatly, curving back around and aiming for a cross shot as she soared past the three goals. She did a very good job of making it look like she was heading up for the tallest central post before dropping the quaffle back to Roberts, who was lingering by the near side post.

But Alec was faster, solid red ball tipping into his hands before it got anywhere near the goal.

He could hear the rampant groans from the Gryffindor crowd once more. It wasn’t precisely a good year for them, but then, they’d had their day. More than half the team had left the school in the last two seasons, leading to a seismic shake up they hadn’t quite learned to handle. But Alec… Alec was ready. His team were ready. They’d _earned_ this shot. Gryffindor were falling apart, Ravenclaw didn’t have the talent, and whilst Slytherin would be a closer match up, Alec still believed his team could do it. One game at a time, they were capable of taking this season by storm. This was what they’d worked for.

Frankly, Hufflepuff deserved the win. Everyone seemed to forget about his house - Gryffindor were the heroes, Ravenclaw the brains and Slytherin the scheming and the cunning. No one ever thought they needed a Hufflepuff until it was 3am and there was no one else left to sit up fixing your Potions essays and hold your hand whilst you cried about a stupid ex. No one thought they needed a Hufflepuff until they’d been lied to and beaten and betrayed by everyone else around them. No one thought they needed a Hufflepuff until they realised all they needed to succeed was patience and perseverance.

His team had both in spades. It had to pay off now. It would be nice, to give the younger kids something to be truly proud of.

Alec was past that point now. He was proud of his house no matter what. But the younger ones… they hadn’t learned yet. They needed something to cheer about, some sort of pride to give to the legacy families who’d been disappointed to discover their children weren’t like them. Maybe it was all too personal for Alec. He could still remember how disappointed his parents had been that he wasn’t in Slytherin. They’d tried to hide it, but Alec had seen right through it. And even then, they’d preferred to hear Jace’s grand stories of the Gryffindor common room than his own.

Not now, though. Now, he’d give them all something to talk about.

“And the seekers have found the snitch! There they go, and it seems that little thing is certainly on a race today, dipping down into the lower rafters of the stadium. Really, the history of the snitch is fascinating, but I guess the chase was a lot more violent when some poor bird was flying for its life usually. I mean, I’m sure that breaks about a dozen animal rights acts at-” Simon babbled, before Magnus cut him off.

“And it seems the Hufflepuff seeker is inching closer and- yes! Game over! Poor Gryffindor lose the match without scoring a single point. Better luck next time, Wayland.”

Alec let out a sigh of relief, grinning as he flew over to high five Catarina and congratulate the rest of the team. He could still hear the commentary in the background. Simon crowed delightedly, clearly happy to see his team fly to victory so decisively, even if it was over his best friend. Magnus was usually the less biased of the two of them - in fact, Alec was half convinced Magnus had only been taken on for the job in order to try and temper some of Simon’s more exuberant comments. But today…

“-a truly well deserved win by a stunning Hufflepuff team on form. A team which proves long, long training hours really do work, even if it deprives, best friends and boyfriends of very important hours of time spent with these dedicated men and women. But I would hope the reward would be well earned after. Especially with how close this house is to the kitchens.”

Alec grinned, not wasting any time before soaring over towards the commentary box. He knew it was against protocol to get anywhere near the stands, but he was good. Good enough to bring his broom to a graceful halt just below the box, and use his long reach to grab Magnus by the tie, yank him over the edge, and place a long, deep kiss on his surprised and waiting lips.

Alec didn’t think he’d kissed anyone from a broomstick before. Maybe he should try it more often.

They parted after a long moment, cheers and whistles echoing around the stands. Whether it was for the result or them, Alec didn’t know, nor did he really care. Instead, he watched his dazed boyfriend rest his elbows on the edge of the box as Alec settled back onto his broom, hovering only a few feet away.

“Reward enough for you, oh long suffering boyfriend?” Alec teased. Magnus cleared his throat nodding.

“Yep. That’ll do it.” He paused. “Don’t think this gets you out of kitchen supplies though.”

Alec laughed openly, and Magnus simply shrugged, winked and blew him a kiss from the box. Only a moment later, Magnus magically magnified his voice to the stands once more. “Well, I have better places to be and better people to be doing, so this is your commentary team signing off.”

“ _Bane_!”


End file.
